Une marque permanente
by Mademoiselle.Lea
Summary: Stiles rêve depuis un moment de se faire tatouer. Lorsqu'il se décide enfin, la réaction de Derek va le satisfaire bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. STEREK, LEMON.


**Titre : Une marque permanente.**  
 **Couple : Sterek (Stiles x Derek) de Teen Wolf.**  
 **Résumé : "Stiles rêve depuis un moment de se faire tatouer. Lorsqu'il se décide enfin, la réaction de Derek va le satisfaire bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru."**  
 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils sont. Il n'y a que le scénario qui m'appartiens.**  
 **Warning : C'est pas un PWP mais presque. Présence de lemon, relation sexuelle explicite. Entre hommes. Donc ceux à qui ça ne plait pas, ne lisez pas !  
Bêta : Ma petite amie, que je remercie grandement !  
**  
 **Note(s) de l'auteur : Bonjour bonjour !** **Alors je vous laisse entre vos mains ce petit OS que j'ai finis il y a peu. C'est bien la première fois que je finis quelque chose jusqu'au bout ! (J'en suis assez fière d'ailleurs!)**  
 **Je n'ai rien de spécial à dire, tout est au dessus.**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Ces derniers mois, Stiles avait énormément réfléchi, en tout cas, plus que d'habitude. Mais ses pensées n'étaient pas tournées vers un quelconque danger mortel, une créature ou toutes sortes de choses surnaturelles qui les poursuivaient, lui et Scott, depuis près d'un an. Non que cela n'avait pas de rapport avec le surnaturel. Bien au contraire, c'était certainement tout ce qui leur arrivait qui donnait envie à Stiles de faire ce à quoi il songeait. Il avait envie de se le marquer, au cas où il perdrait un jour la mémoire (Aizheimer n'est pas loin). Il voulait se souvenir qu'il avait un jour couru auprès et après des loups-garous, qu'il avait perdu certains de ses amis, que sa vie n'avait pas été toute rose.  
Alors Stiles voulait se faire tatouer. Pour marquer son corps et se souvenir de tout cela. Il avait déjà son dessin, son emplacement.  
Le seul problème (le plus gros) était son père. JAMAIS il n'accepterait que son fils se tatoue… Cependant, le brun était tenace et il n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher prise.  
Durant ses deux mois de vacances les "Papa, s'il te plaît !" ou les "Je veux un tatouage !" n'avaient cessés d'emplir la maison Stilinski. Et bien entendu, John avait fini par céder, agacé par toutes ses supplications et d'être collé partout et tout le temps. Et Stiles avait hurlé de joie, comme à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à ses fins (ce qui était plutôt rare en tant que seul humain avec des potes et ennemis beaucoup plus qu'humains)  
Mais maintenant, alors qu'il était assis sur le siège du tatoueur couvert de tatouages de la tête aux pieds (et Stiles vous jure que ce n'est pas une métaphore), il avait peur de la douleur, du résultat mais SURTOUT de la réaction de ses proches… C'était certainement stupide et ridicule de faire cela, surtout à son âge… Il anticipait surtout la réaction de Derek. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il y pensa.. Est ce qu'il lui hurlerait dessus? Le plaquerait-il contre un mur, comme toujours pour lui montrer qui était l'Alpha?

Ses pensées le motivèrent et il inspira. "C'est bon, allez-y…" lança-t-il au tatoueur.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, il sortit du salon, un grand bandage disposé entre son épaule et son cou. Il souriait bêtement. Enfin ! Il avait enfin son tatouage. Même s'il avait faillit s'évanouir plusieurs fois. Les aiguilles n'étaient vraiment pas son truc. Il voulait le montrer à Scott, tout de suite. Avant de rouler pour rien, il l'appela et celui ci décrocha presque aussitôt.

"-Ouais?  
Scott? t'es chez toi?" Il sautillait sur place tel le gamin qu'il était avant de grimper dans sa jeep adorée.

"Non, je suis chez Derek… Il voulait me parler. Qu'il y a-t-il?" le ton de Scott était presque inquiet. C'est vrai que depuis quelque temps, lorsque Stiles l'appelait, c'était urgent, vraiment.

"D'accord, rien d'urgent, on se verra plus tard!" Mais avant qu'il puisse raccrocher, Scott l'interrompit.

"Non, viens nous rejoindre! De toute façon je ne suis pas près de rentrer."

Satisfait, ,Stiles acquiesça et prit donc le chemin de la forêt, chez Derek. C'était vraiment parfait se dit-il. En plus de Scott, Derek verrait en première loge son tout nouveau tatouage… Il avait soudain hâte! C'est dix minutes plus tard (merci la Jeep) qu'il s'arrêta devant la maison en ruine de Derek. En entrant, il fut accueilli par Scott qui le serra dans ses bras (une habitude qu'il avait pris depuis il ne savait quand) et un vague hochement de tête de Derek. (toujours aussi joyeusement)

"Il faut que je vous montre un truc!" Stiles était aussi excité que s'il avait décroché un rendez-vous avec Lydia, sous le regard suspicieux de l'alpha et du Bêta.

Le jeune humain, toujours souriant, retira son t-shirt et avant que les deux aient pu protester, il retira également son bandage, dévoilant son tatouage tout frais et légèrement rougi. Il représentait un loup, sa queue partant de son épaule et son museau pointant sur le début de son cou. Autrement dit, le tatouage était assez grand et de style tribal. La réaction de Scott ne le surprit pas tant que ça.

"Mais… Sérieusement?! tu t'es fait tatoué! Tu aurais pu me prévenir au moins! Et un loup! Tu sais que c'est permanent ?!" et s'en suivit une tirade de reproches de la part du lycéen. Stiles ne prit même pas la peine de l'interrompre. Son regard était plutôt tourné vers Derek qui lui, n'avait pas cillé ni parlé. Il fixait le tout nouveau tatouage du brun, complètement stoïque. Cependant, Stiles remarqua que son regard avait quelque chose de flamboyant.  
"Pourquoi tu as fait ça?" lança Derek, coupant court au monologue de Scott qui se tut aussitôt.

Stiles se sentit soudain tout petit alors que les deux hommes le fixaient. Surtout au vu du regard de Derek et au ton dur qu'il avait employé.

"Eh ben parce que j'avais envie…" Il leva le main avant que Derek l'interrompe, ce qu'il avait visiblement l'intention de faire.

"Laisse moi parler avant de me gueuler dessus s'il te plait… J'avais envie de me faire un tatouage depuis longtemps… Et j'ai peur un jour d'oublier tout ce qui m'arrive et m'est arrivé. Tous vos trucs surnaturels!" Stiles avait employé un ton assez moqueur, s'attirant deux regards noirs.

"Alors je me suis fait faire un loup… Parce que mon meilleur pote est un loup-garou, certains de mes camarades le sont devenus et surtout parce que j'ai failli me faire tuer par plusieurs loups-garous et plusieurs fois!" Il jeta un petit regard amusé vers Derek qui leva les yeux aux ciel.

"J'ai pas envie d'oublier tous ça alors je me suis fait marqué.. Une marque permanente!" Il leur offrit un sourire radieux.

Mais eux, ils avaient l'air tout sauf radieux.  
"Tu n'as pas fait ce tatouage sérieusement juste pour ça?! Mais Stiles tu es-" Scott fut à nouveau interrompu par Derek et Stiles songea avec amusement qu'on savait qui était vraiment l'alpha.

"Laisse-le. Il fait ce qu'il veut de son corps après tout…" Derek se tourna de dos, sous les regards effarés des deux autres. Quoi, il ne criait pas? Il ne plaquait pas Stiles contre le mur pour lui donner une bonne leçon? Le lycéen en était presque déçu. "Joli en tout cas." le ton qu'il avait employé était légèrement moqueur, ce qui agaça un poil le brun qui était en train de se rhabiller.

"Bon euh, on va rentrer… Personnellement, ma mère m'attend! " Annonça Scott, septique.

Stiles eut un violent sursaut en rentrant dans sa chambre.  
"Putain Derek ! Je vais finir par avoir une crise cardiaque ! Passe par la porte, comme tous le monde!"

Derek était tranquillement installé sur le lit de l'humain et le fixait d'un air moqueur, entendant le coeur battre à tout rompe sous la surprise. Stiles revenait tout juste de chez Derek et il le voyait dans sa chambre, à croire que c'était sa journée.  
"T'es venu pour m'engueuler? Tu n'osais pas le faire devant Scott?" lança t-il, sarcastique. Il retira son haut et son pansement. Sa peau lui brûlait légèrement à l'endroit de son tatouage mais se n'était pas vraiment douloureux.

"Absolument pas. Je voulais juste le voir de plus près." Derek se leva, surprenant Stiles par ses mots.

"Le tatouage? C'est juste un loup…" Il ne le regardait pas alors qu'il prenait sa crème, celle qu'il devait appliquée sur son tatouage.

"Laisse-moi faire…" Derek lui prit le tube des mains et le retourna, de manière à voir son tatouage alors qu'il étalait la crème visqueuse sur ses doigts. "Ça te va vraiment bien…" ses yeux viraient au rouge et ce petit détail fit accélérer le coeur de Stiles, de peur ou d'autre chose inconnu. Ce qui évidemment n'échappa pas au loup.

"Es tu en train de me complimenter, Derek?" le ton était sarcastique, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait au brun.

"Peut être…" répondit Derek, au tac au tac, tandis qu'il posait presque doucement ses doigts sur l'épaule, de manière à enduire les traits noirs de crème.

"Je t'excite?"

Le plus âgé se figea en entendant la phrase du lycéen. Cependant, il reprit rapidement contenance, étalant un peu plus la pommade vers le cou. Le frisson qui couvrit la peau de Stiles ne lui échappa pas.

"Pourquoi crois-tu ça ?

Tes yeux."

La manière de répondre du jeune homme agaçait Derek. Il n'avait pas l'air moqueur mais amusé.

"Quoi mes yeux?" Les mouvements de ses doigts sur la peau avaient cessé et son attention était entièrement attiré par le regard du brun.

"Eh bien, ils ont changé de couleur… Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est parfois incontrôlable, dû à la colère ou à une excitation… Et vu comment tu dévores mon épaule des yeux, je ne pense pas que ce soit me tuer ce dont tu as envie…" Stiles avait encore parlé avec son débit habituel et il souriait victorieusement, comme s'il voulait être félicité.

Derek se mit à le fixer, sans aucune raison. Stiles était beaucoup trop intelligent pour lui, il finirait par le tuer. Il avait l'air de toujours être informé de tout, merci Google.

"Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger, vu tes battements de coeur…" Bim, contre attaque. Le visage de Stiles prit une couleur rouge que Derek qualifierait sans hésitation de magnifique.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Et on parlait de toi là, ne détourne pas la conversation!" marmonna le plus jeune, déclenchant un ricanement chez Derek. Celui-ci se remit d'ailleurs à appliquer la crème sur le tatouage, la peau devenant brillante. Il fit doucement glisser ses doigts le long du museau du loup, les yeux rivés sur sa peau.

"J'ai un petit faible pour les tatouages…" avoua à demi Derek, sans regarder Stiles qui au contraire, le fixait.

Les battements du coeur de celui-ci devinrent un peu plus effrénés sans qu'il puisse se contrôler.

Puis le regard de Derek s'accrocha au sien et un frisson les parcoururent au même moment.

"Oui, ça m'excite ce foutu tatouage de loup." puis sans demander son reste, il fondit sur les lèvres de Stiles, le faisant gémir de surprise.

Bon dieu, il est vraiment en train de m'embrasser? Se demanda le lycéen. Cette pensée aurait dû le dégoûter ou le faire reculer, mais non. Bien au contraire, il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, leurs lèvres se pressant plus intimement.

Le tube de crème tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient bien trop concentrés sur leur baiser, qui de plus en plus, devenait torride.

Derek fit reculer Stiles contre le mur et l'y plaqua sans cérémonie alors que sa langue partait à la rencontre de la sienne. Impuissant, Stiles se laissa faire dans un plaisir coupable, ses mains s'appropriant les cheveux de l'autre. Mais bien vite, il recula sa tête, à bout de souffle.

"Bon dieu Derek… Si j'avais su que tu embrassais si bien je l'aurais fait bien avant!"

La remarque fut accueillie avec un sourire avant que le concerné l'embrasse à nouveau, lui faisant perdre la tête.

Sauf que, rapidement, cela ne suffit plus au plus grand. Il avait besoin de plus. Il voulait toucher son jeune humain, lui faire tout oublier jusqu'à son nom. Alors il se pressa un peu plus contre lui, faisant rencontrer leurs bassins qui s'éveillaient à peine. Le mouvement tira un gémissement à Stiles et Derek sentit son sang bouillir jusqu'à se dirigé plus vers le sud.

"Bordel Stiles…" gronda t-il. Il le chopa littéralement par le bras et le poussa, tout de même avec douceur, sur le lit.

"Après ce gémissement, n'espère pas te barrer…" puis il retira son t-shirt sous le regard du plus jeune.

Celui ci s'était allongé et fixait son désormais, il en était sûr, futur amant.

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir…" Il le matait carrément et cela fit grogner le loup de satisfaction. Loup qui se dépêcha de rejoindre le brun sur le lit, s'installant confortablement sur lui tout en collant ses lèvres aux siennes, à qui il avait l'intention de vouer un culte. il avait l'intention de vouer un culte.

" Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux? Une fois lancé, je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter…" le prévient Derek, tout de même soucieux de son petit humain.

"Oh non, ne t'arrête pas…" ricana l'humain avant de l'embrasser avidement. Ses mains et ses doigts parcouraient déjà le torse au dessus de lui, avec envie, faisant frémir la peau.

Cependant, Derek en tant que maniaque du contrôle qu'il était, reprit bien vite les choses en main. Il parcourut le cou de son amant avec sa bouche, ses dents et sa langue. Il lécha la peau sensible là où le tatouage était et fut récompensé par un gémissement à mi-chemin entre la douleur et le plaisir. Souriant, Derek en fut encouragé et descendit sa bouche sur le ventre du brun, le faisant se contracter. Il arriva bien vite à l'entrejambe de son humain en, bien vite, le pantalon se retrouva par terre. Puis, impatient, il embrassa la bosse se formant dans le boxer, satisfait du tremblement qu'il récolta. Cependant, il le fit languir en se redressant. Soupir de frustration de la part de Stiles mais le baiser qu'il reçut le fit gémir de plaisir, tout comme la main qui venait de se glisser dans son boxer pour le caresser.

"Ah putain Derek!" Il se tendit en arrière et enfonça ses ongles dans l'épaule de son loup, qui ricana sous sa réaction.

"Tu es sensible dis moi…" susurra-t-il à son oreille, entendant agréablement les battements son coeur se faire plus fort.

"C'est de ta faute…" haleta presque Stiles alors que son amant entamait un mouvement de va et vient sur son membre gorgé de sang.

Cela faisait assez longtemps que Stiles ne s'était pas masturbé, à défaut d'avoir un partenaire. Et donc, il savait très bien qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps… les doigts sur son sexe l'excitaient énormément, tout comme le regard rougeoyant de son amant sur lui.

"Déshabille-toi…" lui ordonna presque Derek alors qu'il le lâchait et s'éloignait lui aussi pour se dévêtir entièrement. Les gestes de Stiles se firent tremblant et empressés alors qu'il tentait d'enlever son pantalon. Une fois cela fait, il le jeta au sol, accompagné de ses chaussettes. Et, avant qu'il puisse faire un autre mouvement, il se retrouva sans qu'il sache comment à quatre pattes, un loup garou excité collé contre son dos et un sexe érigé entre ses fesses. Cette sensation le fit gémir et il pressa un peu plus ses fesses contre ce sexe, impatient. Un grondement bestial se fit entendre de la part de son amant et il sentit des crocs raclés son épaule, provoquant un frisson qui parcourut toute sa colonne vertébrale.

"T'as du lubrifiant?" murmura le loup au creux de son oreille, le faisant gémir à cause de son ton rauque et brûlant.

"N-nan… Je te rappelle que ma vie sexuelle est assez pla-ahh!" la phrase mourut dans sa gorge en un gémissement.

Derek n'avait pas prit la peine de discuter plus et il s'appliquait désormais à lécher l'entrée encore inviolée de son partenaire. Celui-ci était actuellement en train de toucher les étoiles de très près, la langue sur son intimité lui donnant l'impression d'être fouillé de partout et c'était tout sauf désagréable.

Derek laissait toute sa salive sur l'entrée de Stiles, l'humidifiant au maximum avant d'entrer doucement son index. L'intérieur de Stiles se crispa autour de son doigt, sous la douleur et la sensation peu agréable. Derek passa une main apaisante sur le dos de son amant et il joua avec ses doigts sur les muscles tendus, récoltant un soupir de contentement. Bien vite, il ajouta un second doigt et les fit bouger en son intérieur, écartant et préparant ses chairs à accueillir bien plus gros. A un moment, son doigt frôla le point de plaisir de Stiles, le faisant voir les étoiles et étouffer un gémissement.

"Ahn Derek… Stop, prends-moi maintenant!"

Derek sourit et se penche sur l'oreille de son brun.

"Tu es sûr que tu es bien préparé, mon petit Stiles?"

Le petit Stiles gémit en entendant le surnom qu'il venait de lui donner et s'empala un peu plus contre ses deux doigts inquisiteur.

"S'il te plait…" souffla t-il, haletant. L'autre jouait avec lui et il détestait ça. Ça y est, il était prêt, pas besoin de plus! Il voulait plus, il voulait le sentir en lui et contre lui. Derek dut sentir son impatience car il le retourna d'une main et le mit sur le dos, avant de s'installer sur lui. Stiles fondit sur les lèvres de son amant, avide des les sentir contre les siennes. Il noua par réflexe ses jambes autour des hanches du brun, rapprochant un peu plus leurs corps, pour le plus grand plaisir de Derek. Celui-ci se positionna correctement à son entrée et, d'un coup de hanches, le pénétra. Grimace pour l'un et grognement pour l'autre. Derek, dans sa grande bonté attendit un long moment, laissant ainsi le temps à l'hyperactif de s'habituer à sa présence. Au bout d'un long moment, Stiles bougea doucement les hanches, testant les sensations et les mouvements. Il gémit bruyamment alors que Derek entama lui même des va et vient, sortant et rentrant en lui lentement, se voulant tendre.

Cependant, ce rythme ne dura pas. Ils étaient tout deux avides de caresses et de plus de sensations. Les mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus désordonnés. Leurs corps frissonnaient et se collaient l'un à l'autre, à la recherche de la chaleur de l'autre contre eux.

La jouissance arrivait à grands pas, au vu des ongles plantés dans les épaules, des yeux rouges, des halètements bruyants et de l'odeur de sexe qui émanait d'eux.

Une morsure au creux du cou et Stiles jouit dans un long gémissement, le corps cambré contre le matelas et le souffle fuyant. Derek ne tarda pas à la suivre, l'intérieur de son amant se resserrant autour de lui dans une délicieuse compression.

Ils s'écroulèrent tous deux sur le matelas, l'un à côté de l'autre, le regard rivé au plafond et cherchant à reprendre leurs souffles.

Le plus âgé se tourna du côté de son amant et eut un léger sourire. Ses doigts se posèrent doucement sur le tatouage ornant la peau du brun, celui qui les avait menés là. Brun qui se tourna à son tour et lui offrit un baiser.

"Si j'avais su prendre mon pied comme ça, je me serais fait tatouer bien plus tôt!" rit-il.

"Ça te rend si sexy…" répondit Derek, tout en passant a nouveau les doigts sur les traits noirs, parcourant le loup du bout des ongles.

Stiles se coucha contre le corps musclé et soupira de contentement.

"Dodo…" marmonna-t-il, épuisé par tant de sport avant de fermer les yeux. Derek s'installa aussi confortablement. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Stiles se redressa pour fixer le brun dans les yeux.

"T'as intérêt à être encore là quand je me réveille! Ou t'auras affaire à moi…" le menaça le petit humain.

Derek eut un rire amusé puis il l'embrassa.

"T'inquiète, après ça, je ne te lâche plus !"

Stiles ne regretterait jamais de d'être fait tatouer, au grand jamais.


End file.
